


Holla 'Atcha Boy

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and by boxes I mean the yellow and white boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants to propose and had this entire date planned out, however, when does any plan involving Wade go as planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holla 'Atcha Boy

Tonight was the night, Peter thought as he started getting ready for his “date.” Date, he used loosely as it was just Wade dragging him to a burrito shack.

Slipping the ring into his pants Peter then finished changing into a shirt and walked out of the bedroom where Wade was tapping his foot impatiently. “Come on, Petey! It closes in like an hour!”

“Alright, alright. Jeez, it’s hard to look this perfect!”

Wade grinned and grabbed Peter’s hand dragging him out of the house and down the street. They actually had found a house in the middle of Manhattan, can you believe that? And it was close to everything. If by everything you mean the burrito shack and the movies. “So, so, so I heard this place has a new burrito, taco, chimichanga special named after me. The Deadpool special.” [We have food named after us?] (Sweet.)

Peter allowed himself to be dragged along by Wade and listened to his non-stop chatter. He even talked in his sleep! All he could think about was how Wade had gotten comfortable enough over the years to go out as himself, just un-masked Wade Wilson. Wade thought that he would be called disgusting when he walked down the street, but the thing was, nobody cared. Nobody stared, nobody yelled, nothing. “I bet the Deadpool Special isn’t as good as the SpideyDog downtown,” he teased.

“Uh, dude! It’s better! Who needs stupid hot dogs when you have something bigger?”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

Wade stopped dead in his tracks and put his hands on his hips. “You take that back!”

Peter snickered and continued walking ignoring Wade’s yells. “I don’t take back what’s true!”

“Rude! Did I ever mention that you were rude?”

“Sometimes,” Peter called over his shoulder. He could hear the pounding of Wade’s footsteps as he ran to catch up with him and felt the familiar warmth of Wade’s hand slipping into his own.

Wade scowled. “At least I wear the pants in this relationship.” [Keep telling yourself that.] (Yeah, you seemed to enjoy being — ooh, fireworks.) Even the voices were being weird tonight, what was up with that? A large boom brought him out of his thoughts. Huh, they had made it to the park already. “Want to watch fireworks instead, Petey?”

“You’d give up all of your favorite foods for me?”

“Well of course.” Wade found and bench and sat down on it, motioning for Peter to join him. “I ain’t getting any younger here!”

Peter smiled and sat beside Wade, sliding comfortably into his side. With Wade, Peter felt like he was important, like he belonged. Wade was always there for them. Well… no time like the present. Pulling away from Wade, Peter said, “Hey Wade… I have a question.”

Pulling his attention away from the fireworks, they just had a brilliant red and blue one shaped like Spidey’s head, Wade replied, “Yes? Wade is here?” Maybe Peter had food! Or maybe he wanted to try exhibitionism! [One-track mind.] (Uh, can you count? That’s two.) [Whatever.]

Peter breathed slowly trying to rid himself of his jitters. Sliding off of the bench he got down on one knee in front of Wade. Okay, he could do this. He was Spiderman for Christ’s sake. He could do this. Peter looked into Wade’s eyes and that’s what gave him the courage to go on. “So, this wasn’t how I planned to do this. It was going to be over dinner, but whatever, fireworks are a good second to do this at. Wade, I love you. You make me smile every single day. You do stupid things just to make me laugh. You punched Wolverine in the face for me. I love your laugh and the way you hog all of the blankets when we sleep. I love how safe you make me feel. I love that you are yourself around me.” Taking a deep breath Peter produced the small golden band from his pocket that had rubies embedded along the sides. “Don’t you ever doubt that I love you because I always will. So will you be my number one chimichanga and holla atcha boy one more time and marry me?”

Wade was in disbelief when Peter got on his knee. Nobody wanted that with him. He was… Deadpool, but around Peter he was Wade. Obviously Peter was the longest relationship he had ever been in and he was waiting to be dumped… People had always gotten tired of him saying he was nothing more than a bag of issues. God he loved Peter more than tacos, burritos, and chimichangas put together. Tackling Peter he kissed him and bumped his forehead against Peter’s. “Mr. Parker, of course I’ll marry you.” [So is our space marriage over?] (Get all the bitches! Do you think we can get married now too?) [*giggles* Why I thought you’d never ask!] Wade shook his head and said, “So… just one big important question. Who’s wearing the dress? If I wear it, can I wear a garter belt?! I’d look damn sexy in a garter belt!”

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around Wade, sliding the ring on Wade’s finger. “Well you said you wear the pants…”

“I take it back! I take it back!”

Kissing Wade on the cheek Peter laid back on the ground to finish watching the firework show with Wade curled up against his side. Life was good and he couldn’t ask for anything better.


End file.
